Model Boys
by jacktogive
Summary: It was strange, it wasn't like they were dating, and Harry definitely did NOT like Tom, but they were sort of dating or something like that? And perhaps, very deep down Harry did like Tom, even if he was cruel and kind of possessive at times. He just didn't understand how things had ended up as they had. How did they go from being childhood friends to this? TR/HP HIGHSCHOOL AU


Chapter One of **M**odel **B**oys

"I am speech said out loud."  
'_This is how my thoughts are written_.'

* * *

"Oh god, here comes the great student body president Riddle," Ron grumbled out his voice laced in sarcasm. His freckled noise was crinkled as if he smelled something particularly pungent and a frown marred his otherwise handsome face. He gazed through the windows of the classroom and into the hallway, his eyes zeroing in on a tall boy with black hair.

He watched Riddle walk past their classroom windows in a languid pace as he ignored the horde of girls trailing behind him. Their eyes met for a second and Ron's lips upturned into a friendly smile. He kept the smile up as he felt Riddle enter the classroom.

Tom spotted the lanky redhead's back easily as he made his way toward him - his fiery red hair did stand out.

"Weasley," Tom said in greeting, his voice casual.

Ron was seated on his desk with his feet resting on the back of the empty seat in front of him. His left arm was placed loosely around a soccer ball as his right hand held a foot long sandwich filled to the brim with meat.

"Prez," Ron replied back in a playful voice dragging out the z. He almost laughed aloud when he saw the tight smile on Riddle's face. Knowing who he really wanted to talk to though, he nudged the slumbering boy next to him with his leg. Ron really did laugh out loud this time when he saw Harry's hand twitch. He knew Harry hated dealing with Riddle and was pretending to be asleep, although Ron didn't know why except the fact that Riddle was just _too_ perfect.

"Mmmrgg?" Harry moaned out as he stretched. He yawned as he ran his hands through his hair which was already sticking whichever way on its own accord. "Oh," he said, as if he just noticed Riddle; his green eyes glittered, too awake to pass for someone who had just been asleep.

"Harry," Tom said in greeting to the messy haired teen.

"Tom~" Harry practically sang, "I hope you bring good news for me and my boys?" He sagged forward so that he was once again partially lying on his desk although he was still looking at the boy standing in front of him.

Tom scoffed before he handed Harry a yellow folder, "I don't understand why we have to do this - it's a waste of time. We both know Headmaster Dumbledore favors you. I feel like I'm the only one being punished by paper work here."

Harry laughed softly as he straightened up. "So…," he asked as he took the folder from Tom's outstretched hand, "Approved?"

Tom rolled his eyes although a small smile graced his face, "Yes, additional funding for the Hogwarts' soccer team approved."

"Whoop! Whoop!" Ron cheered as he slung an arm around Harry in celebration, "Well done Captain!" He took the folder from Harry's hand and opened it to look at the files. "Wow," Ron whistled, "It looks like we'll be able to get that new equipment now!"

Harry laughed along with Ron before turning his attention to the quiet boy in front of him. "Thanks for bringing the papers over here. You didn't have to. I know you're busy with all the student body work and stuff."

"It's nothing, Harry," Tom said as he waved his hand as if to dismiss such a thought. "I need to get out of that office sometime. Besides, I like talking to you," he said as he stared unwavering into Harry's slightly widened eyes. "You don't…" Tom hummed as he tried to find the right word to use, "worship me?"

Ron burst into laughter next to Harry.

"I don't like you as much Weasley, you're too brash," Tom said, sending a sharp glare at the laughing red head.

Ron smiled sweetly at the tall teen, "Noted," he said before taking a massive bite out of his sandwich.

Tom wrinkled his nose in disgust as he observed the red head devouring his lunch. "I'll be going now," he said with a hint of discomfort lacing his voice. "Weasley," he nodded to the red head, "Harry," he said in a lighter voice, "See you later."

"Bye Tom~" Harry waved as he watched the teen walk away.

"He's creepy." Ron said flatly as soon as Tom was out of range. He crumpled up his empty sandwich bag into a ball before he made a show of throwing the paper-made-ball into a nearby trash can. Some of his classmates clapped for him.

"Oh," Harry said as he resumed his slumped position on his desk, "How so?"

"I don't know," the red head said as he scratched his head, "He's… _too_ smart?"

"_Too _smart?" Harry scoffed. He picked up his pen and started doodling on his notebook, "And Hermione isn't?"

"Well…" Ron drawled, "I mean, like he's _too bloody _perfect. I feel like he's evil and planning something." He continued with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know Ron. I think Riddle's just a nerd with a nice face," Harry replied while trying to hold his pen in between his nose and upper lip.

"Nice face?" Ron deadpanned, "Are you hiding something from me Harry?"

"Nope," Harry said in a cheerful voice, popping the p.

"He's _too_ nice to you too," Ron observed, by now Harry was only listening with half an ear, but Ron continued to ramble on, "I mean, he's usually kind of cold to people, you know? Well… nice but still cold? But he calls you by name! He even visits you in class! I just don't understand!"

"Don't think too much Ronald. It'll hurt your little monkey brain," a female voice pitched in.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed as he had not noticed his little sister coming up to them. Harry straightened as well as he hadn't noticed her come up as well.

She threw a pinched smile toward her brother before she took the chair he had previously been using as a foot stand. "You know they grew up at an orphanage together before Harry's Godfather adopted him," she continued ignoring her brother's indigent squawk of anger when she took his foot stand.

"Yeah but that was ages ago! Even Harry said they didn't keep contact over the years!" Ron said trying to justify his claim.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "You never really forget the people you grow up with, Ron."

"Whatever," Ron harrumphed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Harry deadpanned as he looked from one fuming sibling to the other, "Anyways… What brings you here Ginny?"

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, obviously having forgotten about the real reason she had come to visit, "Actually I just saw Tom Riddle pass by my classroom so I assumed he had come here… Was the new budget approved?"

"What do you think?" Harry asked cheekily. He waved the yellow folder around.

Ginny giggled, "Why did I even come to check? I should've known." She got up to return to her classroom, "You know what this means don't you?" She raised her eyebrows at the two boys, "A new training regime," she said in a sickly sweet voice before she ta-taed out.

Ron groaned, "Why'd you make her our manager?"

Harry shrugged, "Because she actually works as a manager?"

Ron said nothing because he knew it was true. Didn't mean he liked it though.

* * *

"Ron," Harry called to the sleeping boy next to him, "Ron!" He tried, louder this time. "RON WAKE UP!" He shouted while delivering a swift kick to the red head's chair.

Ron groaned from his sprawled out position on the classroom floor. "Bloody hell Harry," he started as he rubbed his sore head, "Can't you wake me up like a normal person?"

Harry pretended to be picking dirt from underneath his nails. "I'd wake you up like a normal person, that is, _if_ you could be woken up like a normal person," he drawled, "But you can't. So I don't."

"…I see… Thanks mate." Ron deadpanned.

"You're welcome," Harry replied back in a cheerful voice, "Now, we need to head to practice, but I need to get these papers over to the teacher's lounge. So head over there first and make sure the kids do some light practice first?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got you captain," Ron called over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

"At least wait for me to finish talking," Harry grumbled to himself. He smiled sheepishly when some of his classmates looked at him questionably. "Bye guys," he said to no one in particular as he headed out the classroom as well.

* * *

'_Alright_,' Harry thought to himself as he headed down the empty corridor, '_Time to head to practice_.' He looked at the watch on his wrist; it read 3:40PM. He frowned as he read the time, '_Meeting with Professor McGonagall took longer than I thought it would. No wonder the halls are so empty._'

"Ack!" Harry shouted out in alarm when a hand hooked onto his arm and forced him into the empty room he had just been passing. The door was slammed shut and before he could even figure out what was happening he was pushed up against the door by a firm body as a pair of lips crashed onto his own.

"T-Tom," Harry muttered against the taller boy's lips once they broke apart, "I…"

"Shut up," Tom growled in warning before biting down lightly on Harry's lower lip. "You're mine." Tom's voice was low, dangerous, and all Harry could do was whine and cling on tighter to the older boy's shirt before his lips were once again devoured by the older teen.

"Are you coming over today?" Tom murmured, his hot breath ghosting over Harry's lips in a way that sent a shiver through the shorter boy. He was too close, _too close_, but so far. His lips weren't even a hair's width away, yet Tom wasn't doing anything, he was just _talking_ to him.

Harry groaned in frustration, not bothering to answer, he knew Tom wasn't even asking him – that was Tom's way of telling him to come over tonight _or else_. He whimpered but dared not to press his lips to Tom's - he knew better than to when Tom was in a mood like this. He whined as Tom's hands dragged their way from his waist to his hips. Harry's breath hitched as a surge of desire filled him, "_Tom_," he moaned.

"I want to see you _properly_ Harry, on my bed," Tom whispered as he pressed their lips together.

Harry groaned into the kiss, letting his hands tangle into Tom's neatly styled hair as he tried to bring the other boy impossibly closer to him. Harry shuddered as he felt Tom's slender fingers pressing harder against his hip in warning and he, although bit reluctantly, withdrew. Harry grinned smugly as he took in Tom's unusually disheveled appearance and couldn't help but lean in for another kiss.

Tom chuckled as he pressed one last kiss to Harry's bruised lips, "Don't take too long today, okay?" He breathed out as he parted from the shorter boy.

Harry nodded mutely before he slipped away from the boy and out the classroom.

* * *

"Harry what happened?!" Ron yelled at him, "Did you get into a fight?"

"What?" Harry asked genuinely confused as he came to a stop next to the red head. He looked at his teammates practicing on the field.

Ginny, who had been standing next to Ron, laughed as she told him, "I think Ron is mistaking the evidence from your make out session with your _girlfriend_ as battle scars."

Both boys choked and sputtered at the leering girl, "GINNY!" They shouted at the same time.

Ginny just shrugged and smiled, or rather, continued to leer at Harry. "So, Harry," she asked in a much too sweet voice that made Harry nervous, "Who's this girl hmm?" She winked, "Is it Cho?"

"NO!" Harry shouted quickly.

"Oh?" Ginny pressed, "Then from whom did you get those puffy. I dare say bruised even! Lips and _even more_ just shagged hair from Mister Potter?"

"Stop it," Harry whined, "You sound like Snape."

"Potter!" Ginny cried outraged, "You dare compare me to that greasy bat?"

"Not helping Gin…" Harry grinned, inwardly glad that he had been successful at distracting her.

"Whatever," she sniffled, "Go run seven times around the field."

"What!" Harry shouted, "Why?"

"Punishment for being late to practice," Ginny said with a straight face as she continued to observe the others on the field.

"But I'm captain," Harry whined. "Fine. Fine. I got it." He said quickly when he noticed the look Ginny was sending him, a look filled with promises of pain and torture.

* * *

**A/N:  
**HEY. YOU'LL ALL PROBABLY HATE ME BUT…  
I'M HAVING DIFFICULTIES WRITING MY OTHER FANFICS ATM SO I'M GOING TO WRITE THIS ONE FOR NOW.

Hope you enjoyed though…

Highschool AU! No magic!

Ginny 1st year  
Ron, Harry, Hermione 2nd years  
Tom, Death Eaters 3rd (final) year

Tom & Harry are in a relationship... if you can call it that.  
That's what this story will be about so stay tuned to find out what the hell is going on! 3


End file.
